


Re & Ro Agere Fic

by StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease/pseuds/StemRoses_Peach4CherryPlease
Summary: Summary: When Roman regress Remus is around to help him.Ships: Remus x RomanCharacters: Roman, RemusTags: General, Tw sharp objects like glass, tw Blood mentioned <- not real bloodCHARACTERS MENTIONED: Patton, Sleep/REMy, Emile, Logan, and JanusI would like to thank Cola for helping me edit and find my way through this fic. I’m sure this would have been another incomplete fic in my drafts for years if it wasn't for her. Thank you.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, RemRom
Kudos: 20





	Re & Ro Agere Fic

I would like to once again thank Cola for helping me edit and find my way through this fic. She was a really big help with me finishing this fic. Thank you.

.

.

.

Roughly he pushed the door open to his room. He just wanted to do something. But he didn't know what. Maybe he can do some art, or even writing. But he didn't want to. Why? He wasn't sure why. And for some odd reason this made him upset.

Roman slammed the door to his room shut. It made the picture frames on his wall shake a little.

Why was he suddenly mad?

Was this stress? Was he just tired?

He has spent the whole day in this sudden funk and he just wasn't sure how to get out of it. 

Most importantly everyone else was busy doing stuff. Without him. 

It started off as any other day. Janus had gone off to write up plans along with Logan, Patton was off with Emile, and REMy was with Remus doing whatever they do together.

And no one was paying him any attention.

Attention. 

That's all he wanted.

And honestly he could go ask for attention.

But he wasn't someone to beg. No! That wasn't Roman at all. 

He held his breath trying to gain control of his thoughts and feelings. It wasn't working. 

...

Roman wasn’t sure why but he was now standing in Remus’s room. He wasn’t summoned, but instead he walked there. Why, you may ask? Well, that would be because everyone else was busy. And for some reason the presence of Remus made him feel better.

He turned to face the door, to go back to his room, but he didn't want to. Something inside of him was telling him to stay. And honestly his head was feeling kinda fuzzy. 

So instead of walking back out the door, he decided to climb onto the bed. Kicking off his shoes in the process he sat with his back against the black shiny headboard.

Remus’s room was kinda similar to his own. Except replace everything red with like green and everything white with black.

For example, on Remus's king size bed he had nice dark warm wood for a canopy bed frame. It had lime green curtains hanging from the sides but not covering the top off the frame over the bed so that the ceiling was still visible if Roman were to look up while laying down. 

Remus’s comforter was black with red spots on it. No not spots… it looked very similar to blood splatter but- 

Roman frowned slightly at the comforter he was on top of. He did not like this. He knew this was only a design but it still scared him. So he kicked the comforter off the bed and onto the floor. 

He sat back down on top of the bed and continued to stare at random things across the room. 

Without even thinking he stuck his thumb into his mouth and began to suck.

The door opened suddenly making Roman jump.

“Oh,-“ That’s all that Remus said, he was surprised to walk into his room to see his brother. “Hey Roman.” 

Roman just looked at him, his hand still in mouth. Remus didn’t pay much attention to this since everything that Roman does was considered weird to him. He walked over to his dresser and began to write on his TO DO board that had all of his ideas on them. Picking up the marker he began to write stuff down in his messy handwriting.

“What made you venture into my room?” Remus asks, not paying much attention to his brother.

Roman shifted awkwardly on the bed. He watched as Remus wrote in green marker on the board. Words that suddenly Roman didn’t understand. He squints at the board, trying his very hardest to understand. But soon it became useless. 

Remus, now done with his note, places the marker down and glances over to Roman who hadn’t spoken a single word to him since he walked in.

“Roman?” he calls out, gaining Roman’s attention from his dark green bed sheets. He finally really looked at Roman, taking in his whole body language.

“Hm?” a soft pur from Roman as a reply. 

Remus walks over to the bed. 

“Hugs?” Roman’s arms open wide for Remus to come closer and accept.

Hugs? Roman hardly ever asks Remus to touch him. Unless they were sparing or wrestling. 

“Please,” his voice was softer now. Remus nods his head, sits beside him on the bed and pulls Roman closer to him and wraps his arms around him.

The hug was warm. And a soft hum happened to slip from Roman’s lips. Which Remus also found odd. But if a hug is what Roman wants, then a hug is what Roman gets.

Soon Remus pulled back to finally give Roman a good look over. His thumb found its way back into his mouth. And his eyes were bigger, if that made any sense. More innocent looking than usual. Also not to mention how he seems to curl in on himself. That's when the thought passed his mind. Roman was regressed! But he needed to be sure about it. 

“Roman,” Remus starts, this time his voice is very soft, unlike its usually high pitched harsh sound. “Are you feeling small, honey?”

Roman nods his head in response. And then put up 4 fingers. His fingers wiggling in front of Remus’s face.

A smile came across his face.

“Oh so you’re 4, huh my little prince?”

Roman nods again. Remus tapped Romans hand that had his thumb in his mouth. ‘He's gonna need his pacifiers’ Remus thought to himself.

“Lets go get your paci,” he boops Roman’s nose and gets a small giggle from the other. It was nice and delightful.

He picked Roman up making sure roman wasn't going to slip from his grasp and together they exited his room and went across the hallway to Romans room. Inside the room was a mess. And not like Roman’s regular mess. It was a big mess.

“Oh, what happened here?” Remus asks Roman who had his thumb back into his mouth again. He shook his head in response along with an uncomfortable whine.

“That’s ok little prince. You don't have to tell me.” 

Remus carefully stepped over the shards of glass to make sure he didn't cut his socked feet. He set Roman down on the bed which was next to the night stan. In the bottom drawer and in the very back is where Remus found Romans regression supplies, or at least the tiny stuff that Roman can hide. 

There was a small box that Remus knew held Roman’s collection of pacifiers. So many different colors and little animals on them. However Roman was a big fan of the lion one.

“Which one do you want?” Remus asks holding the small box up for Roman to see and choose. Remus already knew which one Roman was gonna choose.

“That one,” he pointed to the lion pacifier. It was a nice royal red with a lion on it. Very simple but also very cute.

Remus picks it up and hands it to Roman who then puts it in his mouth. A suitable replacement from his thumb.

Remus arranges the drawer back how he found it and then picks Roman back up.

“Okie Dokie little one lets go lay down.” 

He closed the door and made a mental note come back and at least clean up the glass from the floor so no one else could get hurt. Back across the halfway they went.

“Can you stand for me prince?”

He nodded his head. 

Roman watched as Remus collected the disguared slightly horror themed comforter off the floor and threw it into his closet. Roman rocked back and forth on his heels. His eyes wandered around the room again. But this time he could walk around. As he waited for Remus to do … Well whatever Remus was doing, he walked to the other side of the room.

There was odd green slime on Remus’s dresser. Even when regressed Roman knew not to touch anything that glowed in Remus's room. But-

But it was very shiny. 

Not to mention it moved. Kinda. 

He reaches his hand out. A small touch couldn't hurt right?

“Roman,” it was the voice of Remus before he was then yanked back towards the bed and away from the odd green goo on the dresser.

“Please don't ever touch things you don't know if they are safe,” Remus whispers as he holds him closely. A hug like earlier but this time more protective. Roman could tell. 

“Okie.” 

“I made the bed. Would you like to get in?”

Roman pulled back sure enough the bed was made. It was the same shade of green as everything else in this room with an image of a cartoonie looking octopus on it. It held boats and people in its tentacles. But it also had a huge innocent smile on its face. Roman giggles and nods his head. He hops on to the bed, a pacifier falling from his mouth. 

He traces the smile of the octopus. “Re.”

“Yeah, Re,” Remus agrees with a smile also appearing on his face. He pulls back the covers and pats the bed for Roman.

Roman crawls over and gets himself settled underneath the sheets. 

With a flick of his hand the lights went off. Roman looks up at the ceiling. 

“Pretty.”

The ceiling was decorated as if one was looking at light reflected off of water and waves on a dark night. It was mesmerizing. Roman wanted to touch it, but he also knew trying to touch the ceiling was a bad idea.

Remus walked to the other side of the bed and proceeded to get in. Remus got closer and pulled Remus into a cuddle. Roman really loves cuddles when he is small. 

“Nighty night, Re,” Roman hums. Remus plants a kiss upon Roman’s forehead.

“Nighty night, Ro. Sleep well little prince.”

...

**1647 Words**

**My Agere tumblr is PumpkinPatchPanics. Feel free to say hi. :)**


End file.
